


Not putting my hero to waste

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acid Fog, All of Me, Canon: You're my hero, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Safe and Sound, Stuck in a bunker, slow dance, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: </p>
<p>"One were Bellamy and Clarke are stuck in the bunker and find an old radio and slow dance to 'safe and sound' by Taylor Swift and 'all of me' by John Legend?</p>
<p>Oh yes I could! And I had so much fun writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not putting my hero to waste

To be honest, this was maybe the 100th time that The Mountain Men's acid fog forced them to seek cover underground, in a convenient bunker from the war. But that also meant that it had begun becoming a part of their routine every time they went to the woods, and the number of death caused by it had fallen to zero; to sum it all up, Mount Weather was not getting whatever they wanted out of this anymore.

However, it was still incredibly annoying being stuck for hours, unable to do anything while waiting for the fog to pass. Right now, in fact, Clarke and Bellamy could have been finding supplies for winter - Instead, they stood in bunker, already emptied by patrols weeks ago.

“I guess I should thank you.” She said to break the silence, which caught Bellamy’s attention, yet he simply huffed in response.

“For what?”

“Pushing me down here.” At that, a smile pulled at his lip, almost as if he was about to laugh, but that couldn’t be the case, because one thing she had learned about him during their time down here, it was that he never did.

“Relax, Clarke - It’s not like saving your life has not developed into a part of _my_ life.” Defying nature, Bellamy’s smile grew to a grin, actually complimenting his face nicer than she thought it would: his dark eyes lit up with sparks, small crinkles around the corners of them for a second, until it faded a bit again; the grin.

“Shut up, Bellamy.” _Why did it have to be so contagious? Like what?_ Still, she found herself smiling back as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

“Don’t give me that look - You know it’s true. Remember the Grounder pit? Or Anya?” Arching an eyebrow, Clarke suddenly found it difficult to stop smiling at him - Something, she internally hated herself for; it had never been a problem before, and then… _Urgh!_

“Or with Dax?” Teasingly, he wiggled his eyebrows at her as reply to hers, clearly having way too much fun listing this, “And how about-“

“Okay! _You’re my hero_ , is that what you want me to say? Just please stop.” Almost immediately, Bellamy burst out _laughing,_ and even though you might believe it was so, he wasn’t laughing at her, which Clarke somehow also seemed to understand after a few seconds. She joined, happiness beaming through her eyes when she playfully pushed him - the sight knocking every ounce of air out of his lungs, leaving him breathless. Clarke Griffin was letting her guard down in a way that he would have never had the willpower dream of.

 

* * *

 

 

“There isn’t anything left here, Bellamy!” She shouted to be heard above the sound of him scrambling somewhere to her right.

“You’re wrong.” Surprisingly she was, since the following sound of radio noise echoed through the big, empty bunker until Bellamy appeared, holding what looked like a radio in his hands, still that small smile on his face. In that second where he placed it to the floor, a song replaced the disturbing noise, the words clearer than you would expect, but she did not make them out at first, a beautiful piano melody playing in the background.

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out._

“I think you owe me a dance, Clarke.” Oh, so that was where he was going with this, yet upon a second of her bewilderment, she simply rolled her eyes at his awaiting figure; an arm even reached out for her hand, his face being for the first time in an hour - serious once more.

“I guess I do.”

* * *

 

**_What’s going on in that beautiful mind? I’m on your magical mystery ride._ **

 

The feeling of his fingers when he interlaced them with hers was shockingly powerful, and it only grew stronger as his free arm fitted around her waist - so perfectly, his other set of fingers pressing softly against the small of her back, drawing her closer until suddenly, she was the one unable to breathe, her heart beating fast enough to make her slightly uncomfortable, especially now that their gazes were locked.

**_And I am so dizzy - Don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright._ **

 

She didn’t remember ever telling her feet to move, however they seemed to do it automatically - either it was that or Bellamy having this strange control over the situation, nearly hypnotizing, and it was actually not until the first time he spun her around, her falling against his chest that she was pulled from trance, the awkwardness instantly disappearing along with it.

 

**_You’re my downfall - you’re my muse, my worst distraction: my rhythm and blues._ **

In those minutes they do not take their eyes off of one another, making it appear like wonderful hours, their light-hearted chuckles filling the room. Bellamy had known ever since he saw that happiness in his eyes that there had to be a way to make it stay there, and he found it. Truth was, despite it being a struggle at times, he always cared. This was nothing less than triumph for him.

 

Somewhere within the weird enchantment, the two barely noticed the song ending, changing as well. And Clarke used the slow melody and soothing words of the song as an excuse to rest her head on his shoulder, both of his hands placed on the small of her back.

 

**_I remember tears streaming down your face_ **

**_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_ **

**_When all those shadows almost killed your light_ **

**_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_ **

**_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_ **

****

**_Just close your eyes_ **

**_The sun is going down_ **

**_You'll be alright_ **

**_No one can hurt you now_ **

**_Come morning light_ **

**_You and I'll be safe and sound_ **


End file.
